


Stay

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, Translation, author : Eloarei
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Kohza était heureux d'avoir eu tort et chanceux que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre.
Relationships: Kohza/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756702) by [Eloarei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei). 



Le fait qu'il aimait la princesse ne changeait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour la révolution et ne le rendait pas plus clément envers les péchés du gouvernement. C'était parce qu'il aimait le roi et ce pays que la famille Nefertari avait créé, parce que la monarchie n'était pas à la hauteur du roi qu'il connaissait et aimait aurait voulu, qu'il fallait qu'il meurt et qu'il renaisse de ses cendres.

Il aurait voulu que cela ne se passe pas ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son plan, pour le bien du peuple et pour le bien de ce que le roi avait autrefois été.

Kohza aurait voulu savoir où Vivi était. Elle n'aurait pas laissé cette guerre arriver. Mais elle n'avait plus fait aucune apparition en public depuis deux ans et les deux seules hypothèses étaient qu'elle était morte ou que le temps et la pression l'avaient transformée en un petit bijou royal, trop parfait pour se soucier du peule et encore moins de lui. Si le roi s'était transformé en une personne au cœur de pierre, peut-être qu'elle aussi. Il n'aimait pas y penser.

A la place, il trouvait des armes pour son armée, rassemblait des espions, préparait des batailles. Il ne pensait pas à Vivi ou au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à l'époque où ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée de ce qu'être un chef était, même s'ils faisaient toujours semblant d'en être un. Il n'y pensait pas – du moins pas trop.

… Il ne faisait pas exprès. Mais parfois. Parfois, il pouvait jurer entendre sa voix l'appeler dans ses rêves. Et il espérait qu'elle soit là, avec lui, pour lui dire qu'ils trouveraient une autre solution, qu'ils pouvaient tout régler sans se battre. C'était un rêve horrible, même s'il était magnifique, un cauchemar parce qu'il finissait toujours par se réveiller et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ils étaient coincés dans cette situation et il sentait son sang se glacer.

Il avait fait ce rêve la veille de l'attaque d'Alubarna et, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix, alors qu'ils chargeaient dans le désert, galopant dans une tempête qui était aussi puissante que leur rage, il n'hésita qu'un instant. C'était sa peur qui l'appelait, qui le narguait en prenant la voix de la seule personne qui pourrait l'arrêter. Mais ce n'était qu'un écho de son rêve, il le savait, et il ne s'arrêta pas.

Entrer dans le palais et découvrir que tout n'était que mensonge fut un plus gros soulagement qu'il n'avait imaginé. C'était terrifiant, de penser que leur Sir Crocodile bien-aimé avait organisé ce conflit, qu'il avait réussi à retourner non seulement Kohza, mais aussi tout le pays contre le roi. Et Vivi... la belle princesse qui hantait les rêves où il se sentait si coupable et apaisait sa rage, Vivi était vivante. Et parce qu'elle était là, il savait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Se faire tirer dessus avait été loin d'être simple et convaincre ses troupes de lâcher les armes aurait été difficile même sans les taupes qu'il savait être des deux côtés. Si ce n'était pas grâce à ce pirate qui avait arrêté Crocodile, quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire, Kohza était sûr qu'il serait mort sur ce champ de bataille, essayant en vain de désarmer ses camarades. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait remercier Mugiwara pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour le pays et pour Vivi. Il espérait qu'un jour il en aurait l'occasion.

* * *

« **A quoi tu penses ?** demanda Vivi. »

Son regard lui disait qu'elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Kohza supposait que lorsqu'il était dans la lune, Vivi n'avait aucun mal à le remarquer. Ces derniers temps elle semblait même savoir à quoi il allait penser avant lui.

« **Je pensais qu'on devrait inviter Mugiwara**. répondit-il, le visage sérieux et sachant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il y avait longuement réfléchi. **Je sais que le climat politique autour d'eux est compliqué et que ça pourrait envenimer les choses. Mais le pays n'existerait pas sans lui. Je pense qu'il mérite d'être là.** »

Le sourire que Vivi lui offrit, joyeux mais discret, pure mais enfantin et montrant toute son intelligence, lui prouva, pour la millième fois, qu'elle ferait une reine incroyable. « **C'est déjà prévu** , dit-elle, rayonnante. **J'ai envoyé une invitation dès qu'on a choisi la date.** »

Kohza baissa la tête, souriant à l'intelligence de sa fiancée. Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'elle avait invité ses amis. Si _lui_ avait senti qu'avoir Luffy ici était un risque acceptable, évidemment qu'elle ressentait la même chose, probablement deux fois plus que lui. Même en étant la princesse. Même en étant la future reine. Même en aimant son pays plus que tout au monde.

« **Ils ont répondu ?**

**\- Mhmm ! Nami a dit qu'ils ne rateraient ça pour rien au monde ! Elle a dit que Luffy avait vraiment hâte et que les nouveaux membres de l'équipage aussi.**

**\- Tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer, cette fois-ci ?** demanda-t-il. »

Vivi se pencha en avant, mais s'arrêta avant de lui donner le baiser qu'il attendait. « **J'espère bien !** dit-elle en souriant. **A moins que tu prévoies de ne pas assister à ton propre mariage !**

 **\- J'y serais** , promit-il. **Tant que toi tu y es et que Igaram laisse son déguisement de princesse au placard.**

 **\- Je ne peux rien promettre pour Igaram, mais je sais où moi je serai,** dit-elle en prenant sa main. **Avec toi** ,. »

Elle réduit la distance restante entre leurs bouches, l'embrassa doucement, et il se demanda, comme d'habitude, comment il pouvait être assez chanceux pour avoir une fiancée aussi incroyable et être citoyen d'un pays aussi magnifique.

Il la regarda quelques instants lorsqu'elle s'éloigna et traversa la pièce pour continuer les préparations sur lesquelles elle travaillait. Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire pour le mariage royal. C'était probablement le plus grand événement qu'il verrait de toute sa vie.

« **C'est trop tard pour s'enfuir avec toi ?** plaisanta-t-il, même si l'idée de partir voyager avec Vivi, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, était parfois tentante.

\- **Ce ne sera trop tard que lorsqu'on sera à l'autel. Et je connais même des gens qui seraient prêts à nous aider à nous échapper** , dit Vivi. **Mais tu sais...** **si je devais faire un choix** (elle se retourna pour le regarder, son sourire rempli des aventures qu'elle se remémorait), **je choisirais toujours de rester.** »

Kohza le savait sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire. Vivi resterait toujours, elle ferait toujours ce qui était dans le meilleur intérêt de son pays. Elle serait une reine sublime. Et il serait à ses côtés pour toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
